


The annual Halloween Handsome Jack Costume Contest

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Series: Rhack One-Shots [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is weird, it's a costume contest, what have i even written here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I wrote to remind myself to write this: Rhys has entered a jack cosplay contest and Jack is jus ding but he doesn't realise then jack wins but wants the butt </p><p>It was the wrong side of 2am, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The annual Halloween Handsome Jack Costume Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Its not exactly how it goes, as in Rhys knows it's Jack, but the rest is still there.
> 
> Inspired by this art: https://niyaokul.tumblr.com/post/143135400768/handsome-rhys
> 
> EDIT: i fudged up the html coding for the accents and I didn't realise everything was in bold... all fixed now!!!

The lights on the stage were bright and warm, but Rhys had never felt more alive. He was in the perfect place, thousands of people staring at him for his prowess and majesty. Years of hard work and painstaking practice had gone into this day and he would now finally be able to show off his skills to people who would appreciate it. The sleepless nights, the tired days, the literal blood that was split for this made it all worth while as he looked out onto the sea of faces in front of him in the Hub of Heroism. 

The annual _Halloween Handsome Jack Costume Contest_ was underway and Rhys was going to **win**. 

The sheer amount of time it took for him to recreate everything was immense. Literal years had gone by with careful planning and analysis of every scrap of photographic evidence of the young man’s idol. Everything from the wear on the mask clips to the small repair to the yellow jumper that Handsome Jack wore under his multitude of other layers. Rhys knew that he had everything correct. He even went as far to dye the front of his hair with the trademark grey streak instead of wearing the awful wigs that he saw some of the other contestants wearing. How they had got through the extremely intensive selection process was beyond him. 

The announcer was saying something about it being ‘time’ or some shit like that but Rhys was too busy getting into character to care about it. There was rumour that Handsome Jack himself was going to be judging today but Rhys knew better. Having a somewhat _small_ interest in the man, the cyborg knew that the infamous CEO had body doubles to relieve himself of trivial tasks such as this so it was highly unlikely that the man himself would make an appearance today. 

So when the known gait of the man himself hopped onto the stage, Rhys was star struck. Having studied the man for a very long time, Rhys just _knew_. The body doubles could never imitate the sheer gravitas the man seemed to have. Jack just oozed arrogance, self-assurance, and egotism in a cocktail that had Rhys’s head spinning. Rhys suddenly remembered where he was and regained composure, focusing on the task at hand; _**winning**_. 

“Right,” Jack scuffed his right foot along the stage as he practically skipped his way up to the line of ten people, nine of which were still star struck with one staying in character, “let’s see what we have here, eh?” 

Jack walked with his hands clasped behind his back, marching up and down the line of faux-Jack’s like this was the most normal thing in the world. Jack walked up to the first one, a short slightly portly man with probably the worst wig of the lot, and simply jerked his thumb to stage left. The man understood and moped off to stage left. Two burly security staff suddenly grabbed the man and dragged him off kicking and trying to scream through the hand that covered his mouth. Suddenly, the general atmosphere in the Hub of Heroism turned from excited to sombre. This competition had suddenly gotten way more serious than just a cosplay contest. 

The next person in line was a woman whose costume was impeccable,Rhys wanted to admit it was almost as good as Rhys’s, _almost_. Jack looked her up and down nodded to himself and stepped across to the next one. This process repeated itself several times before he got to Rhys. The company man was the last one in the line and by the time the CEO got to him, only 3 people remained on the stage. The woman who was second in line, a muscular person whose costume was frankly terrible, and Rhys. 

Jack looked at Rhys and suddenly grabbed his chin. Rhys couldn’t deny the fact that he did quite like the fact that _Handsome Jack himself_ was touching him. The CEO’s hands were calloused and warm, and much larger than any of the promotional material could guide Rhys’s imagination. “Huh?” Jack speaking suddenly brought him out of his daydream.

“Uh… Wha-... I mean pardon sir?” 

“What are you, dumb or something? I asked you a question dumbass. What. Is. With. The. Eye?” With every part of the question, Jack punctuated it with his fingers walking from his chin to rest just under his eye. 

“It’s an ECHOeye sir,” Rhys swallowed after the statement, fear and something else pooling in his gut. 

“I know about _that_ cupcake, but I was asking what was **with** the eye, not **what** it was.” Jack’s hand was back on his chin. 

“I got it in the first year I worked here, the new experimental surgery. I also upgraded my arm,” Rhys gestured to his right arm with his left hand and tried to shy away from Jack’s glare, to which the grip on his face tightened, “I wanted to make myself stand out so I could hit the ground running,” Rhys turned his eyes to meet jacks before adding, “ _sir_ ” 

Jack’s irises widened at what Rhys had said. “You two, out.” Jack kept his eyes on Rhys at all times, seemingly trying to stare something out of the younger man. “Didn’t you hear me? OUT!” Jack screamed directly in Rhys’s face, causing him to flinch at the spittle flying his way. 

The two remaining contestants were dragged off the stage in a state of confusion, one protesting violently and the other staring at the floor in silent resignation. They both knew what was happening to them, but only one had accepted the finality. 

“You, dear… What’s your name?” 

“Rhys, sir.” The younger man had to fight to keep from smirking after the reaction the word had elicited before. 

“Well, Rhys, you have done very well. No shitty wig, no bad mask that _everyone_ seems to have around here, you actually cared about this shit. Ha! You’re a creepy little fanboy, aren’t you?” Jack was circling around Rhys, all whilst still on stage. Rhys didn’t know what to say. When Jack returned to the front of the younger man, he picked at the hem of the yellow jumper Rhys was wearing and ran his finger over the patch. “I wanna find out how deep the costume goes.” Jack moved his head next to Rhys’s, so just Rhys could hear what was being said, “What colour underwear you got on, _Rhysie_?” 

Rhys turned his head towards Jack and let the smirk he suppressed earlier finally play on his lips, “I hope nothing has a colour, sir” 

Rhys could feel Jack huff against his cheek. “Oh Rhysie, I’m going to keep you.” 

With a very loud pat on Rhys’s butt, Jack slipped his hand into the back pocket of the cybernetic man’s jeans and walked off with him, stage right.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: therhackoning.tumblr.com
> 
> I wish i could write smut because imagine Rhys being forced to keep the mask on...


End file.
